Crucifix Cowboy
by FrenchPussInBoots
Summary: Tom has always been a loner. With a gruesome past, he never accepted very many people. Until He met Jessica. It seems all odds are against the two, can they ever be together? (My OWN idea)


HA! Well, I kind of lied when I said I would only be workin' on one fan fic. But I was watching an old cowboy movie the other day and I couldn't resist! I always had one of those things for the old west…. (Cough) ANYWAYS, this one (if anyone is even reading it) will take a bit longer to update. Mainly cause Forbidden Nights is my main priority. Also, I'm putting this story under Louis Lamoure (He rocks my sox!) It's not really based on any of the ACTUAL books, but it's gonna be the same type of idea. Cause sadly enough, they don't have just general topics here… (Grim) ANYWAYS, lets get started!

(Hey yall, this is taking place in ORIGINAL cowboy times…go it!)

Prologue:

The candle light flickered against the wooden logs of his home. Eight year old Tom stood next to his mother, panicked struck over his young face. Shouts could be heard outside.  
"Tom, use the back door," his mother cried to her only son, her usually lovely face pale with fear.

"Momma!" His long arms stretched out towards her. She began sobbing, as she took him into her chest. A last hug of desperation. He felt the baby kick out. He wouldn't even get to see his baby brother or sister…

A shriek was heard outside, his father.

"Oh God, Nathan!" she looked back to her son, "Thomas, listen to me. Take your pony, and get out to Grandpa as fast as you can." Fear mixed in with a new determination flashed in her hazel eyes. The way her words came out made Tom shiver.  
"Go!" she suddenly commanded. Voice wavered only slightly. Tom, wide eyed sprinted for the door, his mother close behind. She then took off her sliver crucifix. Quickly looping it over his neck, she kissed his forehead and whispered a small prayer.

"I love you Tom…" he looked back up to his mother's face. Eyes brimmed with tears, made him begin to cry as well.

"Leave," she whispered. He then took off and ran like he never ran before. Never before had he saddled up his pony so quickly. He trotted the gelding outside, and flung on into the saddle. He kicked the paint's side and off they went. He knew the path to Grandpa's house like the back of his hands. But that's when he wasn't running for his life. He crouched low to his pony's neck, trying to drown out the cries of his mother in the background. Morning was on his way, as the pony began to snort of tiredness.

Chapter One:

A morning like all others, Thomas Miller stood on his front porch. He took a swig of his strong coffee, and stared at the never ending mountain range that lay before him. He was attractive. His face was tan, with a strong jaw line, hazel eyes gleamed with youth and the will to live. His sandy blonde hair was always a bit shaggy, but it seemed to add to his boyish charm. He was a tall man, and was thoroughly muscled. He was twenty two years old. He took in the sudden cool rush of wind. He soaked in the Wyoming spring.

"So what's the plan today Tom?" Josh came in behind him as he secured his worn hat on his head. Josh was a good friend of Thomas, he was stocky, and had a large chest. Tom looked at his friend's rather large mustache.  
"I sure do wish you would shave that thing…" Tom murmured as he took another swig of his coffee, "It makes you look at though you're thirty."

Josh stroked it fondly.

"Women like a good mustache Tom…" he gave his old friend a long glance, "That's why I always had the better luck with the ladies." With that he pulled up his jeans with a mighty thrust and trampled down the stairs. Tom rolled his eyes in return.

"Like hell…" he then grinned as Josh began strutting to the barn. 'Never boring with good ol' Josh." Tom thought as he shook his head and followed him.

"The heard is up near the western side, I figure, if we can cut em' off before they get to that there creek, we could get em' here by this afternoon'" Josh was plotting out the plan already. The two were trotting through the pasture following the cow's well marked trail. Tom merely nodded in response. He was thinking of what he would need to buy in town later.

"Yep, there they are…" Josh tipped his head towards a small heard of cattle. They were all young, and they needed to be counted. Tom went back to the present as he felt Crusade tense beneath him. He was a lively colt, and he enjoyed working with cattle.

"Alright, let's get em' up!" he suddenly released a loud whistle. The heads of the cattle rose, as they chewed their cud. Some were already starting to move forward. Josh cantered up and cut them off, making them turn. Tugger, Josh's gelding snorted rather boredly. He was use to the work. Tom and Josh together moved the cattle through the large pasture. There was nothing like early work on the farm. A few of the cattle began to stray off, but they were always quickly cut off by one or the other of the two men. Around noon they had taken the heifers into a large corral, where they would be branded and counted.

Josh sat on the saddle in deep thought.

"We need a dog," he said finally releasing a heavy sigh. Tom looked up.

"A dog?"

"Yes, a dog." Tom shook his head. Last thing they needed was something else to feed.

"Well go get you a dog then…" he sighed. Josh at times reminded him of a child…with facial hair.

Later that afternoon, Tom rode in the small town. When he stopped, and stared. Her hair was piled on top of her head; skin was a gorgeous milky pale. She looked as though she glowed. Her eyes suddenly swelled on them. He was taken aback. They were a mix of blue and green. She smiled at him, and with a gloved hand, sent a small wave towards him. He turned away quickly not acknowledging her friendly hello. She stared at his broad back for a moment. 'Well I never…'

"Jessica, did you hear me?" Jessica looked up to Michel and blinked.

"Oh, sorry, please continue." She smiled at him, and fluttered her eyelids. She wasn't really into the prospect of moving out here, so Mike (her fiancé) got her a gift.

"OK, follow me…" he held out his hand to her and she took it obediently. He led her towards a corral.

"OK! Let her out!" he called to a stable hand, who nervously nodded his head. He unlatched the stall door, and quickly crawled out of the corral. What emerged was a gorgeous white mustang stallion. He pranced into the middle of the enclosure; hind legs propelled him vertically as hooves pumped into the wide blue sky. As he released a bugle of warning to the two legged, he landed. With ears pierced against his skull, beast galloped around the paddock, sending wild thrust and kicks into the dust clouded air.

"He certainly has…energy." Jessica commented as she watched the equine paw the ground.

"We will get him trained. Don't worry, soon you will on top of him looking as pretty as ever." He cupped her face in his hands. She sighed, hoping it sounded more of content then aggravation. Why did he always try to go out of his way?

"I think I would like to go around town."

"Of course darling, I have a few meetings to attend to. I'll see you this evening for supper." He kissed her cheek lightly then hurried off.

Jessica looked around town. 'It's so small and friendly…' she thought as she watched a few children playing in the street. She was actually beginning to like this place. In all her absent mind ness, she bumped into somebody, causing them to drop what ever they were holding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she bent down and began helping the stranger.

"Not at all…" she looked up. It was the man she saw earlier. He looked up as well, equally surprised.

HAHAHAA! CLIFFIE! I'll write more AsAp!

K.L


End file.
